Four Days Off
by Christy W
Summary: What Castle and Beckett decide to do with the rest of her suspension


Title: Four Days Off  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 21  
Fandom/Theme: Castle  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: Right after 05.01 for Castle  
Summary: What Castle and Beckett decide to do with her four days off- basically Porn with a (little) Plot  
Author's Note: I have to say, I was goaded into writing this when my boyfriend saw my reaction to what Kate did at the end of the eppy when Rick asked what they could do for four days. Mark, this is for you ;)  
Author's Note #2: As a reviewer mentioned, let me clarify right now that this story was originally written/posted RIGHT after 05.01, so I didn't know about anything else in the season yet, so please, do bear that in mind, m'kay? Thanks!

Castle knew his mother and daughter had been bewildered when he'd gifted them with a three day, all-inclusive spa weekend in the Hamptons, but knowing his girls, he also knew they wouldn't complain too much at the thought of unlimited pampering, and, in the case of his mother, unlimited alcohol on his black American Express. This meant that the door was now locked, both cell phones were currently off and he was in the kitchen, humming, as he chopped up fruit for a Kate salad. "Ya know, we could just put it all into bowls and nibble on it that way," Beckett commented from the doorway.

Rick looked up and started to stutter at the sight of his lover clad only in the shadows and moonlight visible through his bedroom doorway. "Y-yeah, but what would be the fun in a fruit salad if I didn't make sure I had enough to cover every part I planned to nibble on?" he asked, his normal boyish grin tempered by the heat evident in his eyes. Kate just leaned against the doorjamb and grinned.

"Who am I to deprive you of a perfect fruit salad then," she asked, sauntered over and slowly sliding his boxers down his legs as she knelt down in front of him. With her down on her knees in front of him at the kitchen island, Rick decided putting the knife down in favor of gripping the counter while she did that _thing_with her tongue would be a wonderful idea right now.

_I knew Kate would be wonderful in bed, but that mouth! What a bonus!_he thought as her wet lips took him into her mouth and he fought the urge to scream as she made him cum again. She knelt there for a moment, licked the last of it from the corner of her mouth then gently placed his boxers back where they belonged.

"So what's for midnight brunch again?" she asked, getting to her feet and grinning playfully at him. He merely took her face in his hands and, not being one squeamish about such things, kissed her deeply, threading his tongue into her mouth, tasting the remnants of himself on her tongue as she moaned in the back of her throat. She pulled back for a moment to catch her breath. "Oh- guess it's me for brunch then," she said with a smirk.

Castle had always loved watching Kate, whether she was at the station in pants and a shirt or slinky dresses or, God forbid, the one time he'd seen her in dress blues. _Not gonna think about the aftereffects,_he reminded himself. But watching Kate Beckett through the dappled sunlight in his bedroom the next morning was just...magical or as magical as a man in his 40s could hope for, he supposed. She'd originally been sleeping curled up with him when they'd fallen asleep post romp, exhausted after round six, but he'd gotten up when Gina had called him with a few questions about the book, and she'd apparently decided to sprawl onto her stomach, taking over most of the bed.

Rick, though, was enjoying the current state of things, considering that, in her tossing and turning, the sheet was only at about waistline now. He merely smirked as he softly, gently, slid the sheet the rest of the way off, leaving the recently reinstated detective nude on his rather large king size bed. He waited a moment, then, once all she'd done was twitch then doze back off, he put the next part of his Spoil Kate Beckett on Her Suspension plan into effect.

Walking up beside her side of the bed, he got down onto his knees, running his hand down her far arm softly while he did the same thing to her near side with his lips and tongue. Down her body he ran, kissing down her spine while he straddled her, on down her butt and each leg individually, ignoring where he knew she'd want him until he heard the first sleepy moan. Grinning, he swept his tongue up her inner thighs, making her squirm as he so so slowly slid his mouth closer. At one point, she woke up enough to start to roll over, but Castle merely set his hand gently on the small of her back and simply said "Shush" and kept going. Kate quieted back down, drowsily deciding to enjoy the pleasure Rick was giving her. She could feel his grin against her lower lips as he extended that long, fabulous tongue of his and licked and nibbled on her labia and clit. Sliding both hands up to palm her beautiful ass for a moment, he then slid his hand down, sliding in and out of her growing wetness until she was writhing beneath him.

Taking a hold of her hips, he raised her up until she was on her hands and knees in front of him, though still not awake yet. Grabbing his cock that had been steadily getting harder and harder as he'd pleased her, he lined it up and slid home, her wet sheath grasping him tightly. "Castle!" Kate shrieked, as just the feel of him slamming into her caused her to orgasm. Now wide awake and turned on like all hell, Kate took a moment to simply hold onto the sheets while Rick grasped her hips and began a steady, pounding rhythm that had her moaning and gasping out his name among thanks and prayers to various deities. He just felt soooo good and that thick cock of his was rubbing on that one SPOT inside her over and over, the tension in her belly building and building. She felt his rhythm stutter for a second and knew he was close too.

"Oh God, Rick, right **THERE**!" she demanded as he hit that spot one more time and she flew over the cliffedge, screaming as she came again- hard. Castle wasn't far behind her, emptying into her with a shout. Sliding out, he rolled over onto his back, and she cuddled into his side as they tried to recover. "I know you got snipped after Alexis, but what is with the extra step and handle in the shower?" she asked, then glanced up at him when he chuckled.

"Simple- easier for shower sex," he replied with a big grin.

Becket matched that grin in turn. "Well, we _do_need to clean up," she commented as Rick wriggled out from under her and jumped up.

"Race ya!" he called out and Kate jumped up and ran after him, laughing the whole way.


End file.
